New Hope, New Beginnings
by TomiokaGiyuuChild
Summary: Demon Slayer AU. Little Tanjirou and Nezuko lost their family when they were young. Now they live with the Tomioka's, a story full of adventures, family dynamics and overall fluff. 100% AU, but it will contain a few canon stuff.
1. The Meeting

**New Hope, New Beginnings**

**I claim my OCs as mine and this AU. Depending wether is of the likes of the fellow readers, it will contain more chapters.**

* * *

He ran quickly, doing his best to keep up with his baby sister on his back, despite he being just a five year old. The beast snarling after him, he was told by his mother to escape, take the baby of the family, the second child. His mother being pregnant with his third younger sibling. The little boy didn't even want to begin wondering if his mom was going to make it to safety, he was tired and scared.

Until tripping on a tree root, he yelped and held his baby sister close, shaking as the beast was now so close to them. He knew, even at his young age, that this was the end of them, he just curled and let out final tears, wailing his apologies of failure to his sweet mother. Until he heard a quick blur and a slash. Looking up, he could only see a big man, holding a sword and the beast's head falling apart and starting to fade. He sniffled, holding unto his sister.

"Are you hurt?" The guy asked him calmly, his eyes serious and his posture calm. Emiting a passive aura, no hostility or harshness, just some mild worry. He was worried about these two children.

"It hurst..." the little boy replied, he had his foot bleeding, no doubt a spraining ankle.

The guy cleaned the blood off his sword and sheathed it, walking a few steps in front of the child and kneeling. "I'll take you home with me. You and your sister." He spoke with softness.

"W-wait, I need to go to Mama," the boy replied. The guy swallowed hard. "Your mother did not make it," he didn't have the heart to crush a child's heart, but he didn't want to lie to him, it would be worse.

The boy widened his dark eyes, more tears forming. The other tall guy flinched, he prepared himself for what was coming. The boy immediately burst into tears, his mother, dead. His father already was dead, but his mother and unborn sibling gone, it crushed him. A small child couldn't understand well a situation like this.

"Mama!" he cried, hiccuping and sobbing so harshly. The guy didn't waste time, he picked both the crying boy and his snoozing infant sister. He caressed his unruly, curly hair.

"It will be alright. I promise. It is all terrible right now, but I will make your life better." He soothed the child, best he could. He knew how to comfort a crying child, probably had one of his own.

"Mamaaaaa..." The boy, held from the guy's mismatched haori, sobbing in his shoulder.

"Shhh. Soothe yourself, it's okay. It's alright, it'll be alright." The guy himself felt horrible, two children this young, one looking like five and the other close to a year, their mother dead, he could also tell, when he saw her, was pregnant. What a tragedy. It took a long while, but the boy calmed himself to gentle sobbing.

"There we go. I am so sorry, boy. If I made it in time, then your mother wouldn't had had gone through this. But it's impossible to go back in time." He spoke softly, patting the boy's back.

"What's your name?"

"K-Kamado T-Tanjirou..." He sniffled up.

"Tomioka Giyuu."

"T-Tomioka-san..."

"I'll protect you, Tanjirou. You and your sister..."

"Nezuko,"

"You and Nezuko. Under my wing, it's a promise." Giyuu made his promise to both children. "Come, I believe it'll be best to burry your mother, and make a small prayer.

He carried both kids over to small house that once was Tanjirou and Nezuko's home. He set them down and carried the dead mother gently, bowing his head in respect. Tanjirou helped with digging a hole on the ground to bury his mother, new sobs escaping him. Giyuu buried the woman and put some flowers there. He, and Tanjirou joined hands and made a small prayer. Nezuko was tied around Giyuu's back in a cloth sling, secured and gently swaddled.

After done with the prayer, Giyuu stood straight and nodded at Tanjirou. "Let's go. I have a daughter, around your age, if anything a bit older than you. I'm sure you'll be good friends." Though, the initial thought, was as siblings. Giyuu was planning to take in these children as his own, he had to. He couldn't leave them to their luck or to some jerk human that would hurt them. He knew that there were people like that. He was a Pillar, so he could protect them.

"Papa, Papa!" Giyuu smiled softly, seeing his little daughter rushing over. "Okaeri!" She welcomed him.

"Hello, little raindrop." He patted her head, showing her his smile he had just for her. When she noticed, the sniffling boy in her father's arms and the baby on his back, she tilted her head. "Papa, who are they?" She asked, not signaling, since it was taught to her it was not nice and impolite.

"Mizu, these are Kamado Tanjirou and Nezuko. From now on, they're family. Your siblings." Tanjirou was shocked when he heard the revelation, he had new family, lost one and got a new one the same time, he felt crying really. He whimpered and hid his face in Giyuu's shoulder. The Water Pillar frowned worriedly and sadly, patting his back. "They lost their Mama, to one of those beasts I have told you to beware of."

Mizu got a hand to her mouth and small tears trickled from her blue eyes. "That's...that's horrible, Papa..." She felt it. Giyuu shook his head and with his free arm brought his daughter closer to him. "I know it is, and we have to help them feel secure again. Can you be a nice sister to them, Mizu-chan?"

"I promise, Tanjirou-kun and Nezuko-chan will have a protective home and feel welcomed." Mizu didn't waste time to say what was in her mind. She always had wanted siblings to play with. She was waiting the time when her mother and father decided it was time to make the family bigger. So having adopted siblings would do it for now.

"That's my little raindrop. I am so proud of you." Giyuu smiled at his daughter and her sweetness. He was glad it wouldn't bring trouble, in first place he believed that Mizu would get all jealous and would treat the two siblings with hostility, but that thought now vanished. His little girl was caring and sweet, he was enchanted and happy with it.

"Now, I have to tend to Tanjirou's ankle, can you watch Nezuko for a moment?"

"Sure, Papa!"

Giyuu untied the sling from his back and gently set the sleeping baby girl on a futon, tucking her in, letting Mizu watch her while he walked to his room with Tanjirou and set him down. "Now, show me, where does it hurt."

Tanjirou pointed to his ankle and Giyuu gently took it, massaging it and cleaning it to prevent infections.

"Ow!" Tanjirou cried out, it hurt him. Giyuu quickly reset it and bandaged it.

"It's all done, Tanjirou." He patted his head to calm the little boy's whimpering. He now had to tell his wife, Akira about this new addition, he was sure his wife would not have a problem with the children after she explained her what happened with them.

"Anata, are you home?" Akira, who was coming asked. Giyuu smiled and picked Tanjirou. Now it was a perfect time to present the children to her.

"Akira, okaeri." He smiled at her and leaned a bit to kiss her lips. Akira warmly smiled and looked at Tanjirou with curious eyes.

"Akira, this is Tanjirou. Saved him from a demon who massacred his family..." Akira looked hurt and horrified, the poor boy. "I took him in and his sister, I couldn't really leave them like this in the open."

Akira took Tanjirou in arms, soothingly hugging him, the boy didn't seem upset and just hugged into her, feeling exhausted. The redheaded woman was saddened by this poor boy's family's fate, she was hoping to be a good surrogated mother to him, like Giyuu already was being a good father. They were parents of a daughter after all, they knew how to handle children.

"Does Mizu already know about this?"

"Yes. She was pretty fine with it. She's a really sweet, little raindrop." Giyuu fondly expressed himself of his daughter. Akira smiled lovingly. She had the best caring husband.

Giyuu then walked his wife over to meet Nezuko, Mizu was looking after her with a fond smile, the baby girl sleeping soundly in her small kimono shirt and cloth diaper. "This is Nezuko."

"Ah, Mama!" Mizu smiled and hugged onto her mother's leg and Akira smiled softly at her daughter, patting her head and poking her face. "Papa brought new siblings to me! I like being a nee-san!" Both Giyuu and Akira chuckled at their daughter's cheefulness of becoming a big sister. Nezuko whimpered and started to wake, her eyes examining her new surroundings and the new people in there. She got so scared she began crying, when Giyuu crouched down and scooped her up in his arms.

"Ne, ne. It's okay, Nezuko-chan. I know everything seems so confusing for your little mind to process, but everything will be alright." Giyuu snuggled her and pressed a kiss to her head, bouncing her lightly. Nezuko slowly calmed down and cooed softly, snuggling into Giyuu, having a bit of trust now to the man, he was warm and caring. The baby trusted him now. Giyuu rocked her gently in his arms, humming to her that famous Tomioka lullabye which was sang from generation to generation. First to him by Tsutako, then him to Mizu when she was a baby, and now Nezuko.

Mizu smiled, she loved that lullabye so much, she hummed along side her father, wanting to also soothe Nezuko. Tanjirou in his exhaustion from running a lot, ended falling asleep in Akira's warm arms as the woman also lightly rocked him.

"We should lay them down to nap for a little. They went through a lot today." Giyuu suggested they did that and Akira nodded, the two Kamado siblings were placed down in the same futon, by one another's side. Nezuko whimpered a few as Giyuu slowly and gently patted her stomach and out of instinct, Tanjirou held her tiny hand. Nezuko calmed as soon as her brother held her hand.

"They're adorable, anata." Akira said warmly, resting her head on Giyuu's shoulder and he rested his ontop of hers, watching fondly at both sleeping children. Mizu slowly scooted over in between her parents and whined.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" She squeaked, causing Giyuu to let out a small laugh and he quickly lifted her up.

"Ah, how could I forget about my little raindrop?!" He blew raspberries in her tummy and she exploded into a giggling fit. "Guru guru guru!"

"Ack Papa! Hahahaha!" She squealed and giggled, squirming around in her father's grip, Akira laughed kindly and joined in, tickling her daughter's little feet. They had a loving time just the three, while the other two children peacefully snooze away.

Everything seem perfect again for Tanjirou and Nezuko, this was a loving home.

* * *

**I will explain a few things. Giyuu's married here with a daughter, and adopts Tanjirou and Nezuko. This is an AU, will have a few canon things, but it's mostly AU-wise.**

**I hope you like this. Tell me in the reviews(If you review of course that is :)) if you want me to continue this. Thanks for your time!**


	2. New Family Life

**New Family Life**

Tanjirou woke to Nezuko's crying, he lightly squeezed her tiny hand. "Nezuko-chan?" He tried to see why the baby was so upset. When Akira came to check on them. "Awake now?" she inquired softly, Tanjirou nodded at her, shyly at first.

"Do I need to prepare a bottle of milk?" Giyuu asked, walking in slowly, drying off his hair, he just bathed as early as usual was his bathtime schedule.

Akira picked Nezuko up and rocked her. Nezuko was scared, she didn't see her mother around.

"Bwa...bawa... Maaa!" The little girl cried. Only then, Giyuu understood she was calling her mother and frowned sadly. He walked closer and placed a kind hand to the baby's round cheeks, lightly grazing it.

"Nezuko-chan, your Mama will not come back home no more," The Water Hashira tried to explain to an infant, knowing of course it would be in vain as she was too young to process information. He kept caressing her cheek as Akira rocked her slowly and gently.

Tanjirou then remembered his mother was gone, even if he tried to keep quiet and not cause more troubles to the two nice people who cared about him enough to take him in as one of them, he whimpered and ended crying as well, louder than Nezuko. Giyuu frowned even more, walking over to him and picking him up.

"It's okay, Tanjirou, we're here," he tried to soothe the distraught boy, while his wife tried to soothe the crying baby. He had expected this to happen, both children remembering their mom and wailing for her. "Shh, it's alright, I promise. It will be okay." He held the child to his chest and rubbed his small back.

"Are they still sad, Papa, Mama?" Mizu asked, walking over in her knight kimono and holding her whale sewed stuffy. She frowned, feeling bad for her siblings and how inconsolable they were.

"Yes, Mizu-chan. Very." Giyuu answered sadly to his daughter. The little girl walked over. "Let me hug them both," she was such a sweet girl, wanting to comfort her siblings.

Giyuu and Akira smiled softly down at her and they both knelt down to her level with both Tanjirou and Nezuko. Mizu scooted in between them and hugged them both lovingly, cooing them at them.

"It's okay, Tanjirou-kun and Mizu-chan. Mama and Papa, and I will take care good care of you. We're your new family now. I will share Papa with you, just don't just take him to y'all only. And Nezuko-chan don't make Mama use a bit of makeup on your cheeks more than she uses on me." It was simply adorable how Mizu was trying to comfort her siblings and putting conditions with this "sharing" of her parents. Giyuu chuckled and Akira giggled softly, so much tenderness.

Tanjirou seemed to calm in all the arms holding him, he needed security. "Mama..." he looked up at his new mother, could he really trust Akira to replace his sweet and nice mom? There will never be a replacement to his mother, but he could call her 'Mama' in comfort. Tomioka Akira was just as sweet and caring as his mom, she it was going to be okay. And Giyuu showed him to be super caring and protective.

"I might not replace completely what was of your previous Mama, but I'll care for you and love you as my own son. You call me, Mama." Akira soothingly said, rubbing the boy's hair.

Giyuu patted Tanjirou's back. "And you call me Papa. You're my son now. I'll protect you with all my might, I swear it." He whispered, then turned to Nezuko who had stopped wailing the way she was thankfully. "You're my second sweet little daughter, Nezuko-chan. I will care fore you, just like your brother." He kissed her head.

Once both children where fully calmed it was time for breakfast. "I'll care for Nezuko, Akira. You go prepare breakfast and once done, I'll come help you. Mizu-chan, stay with Tanjirou please." Giyuu stated, taking Nezuko from his wife after setting Tanjirou down. Akira smiled and nodded, walking off to the kitchen.

Giyuu stood and placed Nezuko down. He grabbed a new clean cloth diaper and set it aside, he then undid the diaper Nezuko had been using ever since yesterday, she wasn't changed for a long time and he knew how irritated the skin of a baby could get if it wasn't changed right after it needed a change. He then proceeded to clean Nezuko gently, when done he slid the new diaper underneath her and secured it with the pins, smiling down at her gently.

"There, all nice and dry, Nezuko-chan." he poked her wee nose, then took the dirty diaper to the dirty diaper bin. Picking the baby up and cradling her gently. He turned to see his other daughter, showing Tanjirou her whale plush to distract him, wiping off the new string of tears threatening to fall from his eyes. The Water Hashira smiled softly, even if he tried to keep his stoic look, he couldn't hide it from his own family, the people who made him smile often. He was serious and stoic with other people who were not close to him, showing his aloof nature.

Akira was preparing breakfast, setting down the bowls of soft rice and eggs with bacon, he made Nezuko a bottle and set it down, it was all starting to smell good.

"Breakfast is ready? Ah, smells good." Giyuu said softly, leading the other kids over and sitting down in seiza position in the small tatami.

"All ready, anata." Akira smiled setting the plate down in front of her husband. Giyuu cradled Nezuko in one arm and used the other to feed her the bottle. "Mizu-chan could you please feed Papa some of the eggs?" he asked, unable to wait until his baby daughter was done eating, because he wanted to eat his precious wife's eggs. Mizu took a fork and pricked a piece of egg and put it inside her father's mouth as he ate and smiled lovingly. "Thank you, Mizu-chan. Very gentle you are." if he could he would pat the little girl's head, but both his arms were busy holding a baby, so he couldn't and Mizu understood it. "Papa, why don't you hold Nezuko-chan in one arm and a held the bottle to her mouth?"

"Intelligent idea, sweetie." Giyuu shifted so his daughter could hold the bottle without having to pull it from the baby's mouth. Mizu held onto it gently and carefully, her father now could eat easily and enjoy it. Akira was watching her caring husband interacting with her daughters, when she turned to Tanjirou and saw the little boy was sniffling and fighting back tears, he still wasn't getting over the loss of his precious mother. Akira frowned and caressed the little boy's hair, giving him a soft encouraging and comforting smile. Tanjirou managed a weak small smile back, the woman was kind and impossible not to like back.

"Why don't you try a bit?" Akira pushed the plate of soft rice over to her son. Tanjirou took a spoon and began eating slowly, feeling better now that he was helping himself on food. Akira returned to her own breakfast.

"Nezuko-chan such a good girl, drank it all!" Mizu praised and Giyuu wiped the baby's mouth with his sleeve, then shifted and turned her, holding her against his shoulder, he began patting her back soothingly, helping her burp. "She's an absolute cutie and angel, anata." Akira commented and her husband nodded, with a warm look.

"Sure is, such a sweet little baby." The man, head of the Tomioka family agreed. Little Nezuko was such a beautiful baby girl.

He swore to protect her along with Tanjirou fiercely.


	3. Where 3 Fit, 5 Fit

**Where Three Fit, Five Fit**

Tomioka Giyuu was a very blessed man. He was a Hashira and had a wonderful family. He loved his wife and daughter, and now the new additions to his family. He was a very attentive husband and father. When his wife was tired for the day, since he usually spent it at work, hunting down demons or assisting to Hashira meetings, he took over at night, to do the cleaning of the house and assist with Mizu, now he would do the same with both Tanjirou and Nezuko. But his family was something he held dear to his heart, nobody else was as important as his wife and children. Giyuu would do whatever it took to keep his family safe. To think a guy whose life at first wasn't easy, with the death of his sister dearest, and friend, turned wonderful. He met Akira, at a mission, the two hooked pretty well after their meeting, it was said to be, love at first sight. And married the love of his life at age 21 and months later, he got his daughter, Tomioka Mizu on a rainy day. Named Mizu as his profession. He was water, so naming his own child that way, was a honor to him. Akira chose the name, He accepted it. That afternoon was the best day of his life, a day he would never forget; the day he became a father of a healthy daughter.

And just yesterday he saved two orphaned children from a demon. Yesterday he turned the surrogated father of a boy and his infant sister, he didn't regret doing so. He smiled warmly at Nezuko as he rocked her in his arms, trying to put her down for a morning nap, before he left to the Demon Slayer Headquaters. He took the bottle of the hot water pot and shook it, then carefully got the teat in the baby's mouth, one arm securely cradling the infant. His blue eyes soft and warm, with a loving gaze directed to the little girl. Nezuko sucked the milk from the bottle, her tiny hand grasped her father's wrist and her eyes closed.

Giyuu smiled even warmly at her, leaning against the wall, Mizu helping Akira with Tanjirou outside, hanging the laundry to get dry under the sun. "Good girl, Nezuko-chan. You're doing a good job eating." this surely brought him memories of when his own daughter was a baby, how he would feed her, burp her, rock her to sleep, change her and bath her. It was still a nice feeling. Maybe he could try making the family even bigger, someday. He wanted more children, have a bigger family to protect and love till the end. When Nezuko was done eating, the Hashira carefully held her against his shoulder and patted her back to burp her. Nezuko gave a small fast burp and yawned, ready for her nap.

"Time for a nap, now," her father whispered and cradled her in his arms once more, rocking slowly and soothingly, he hummed her the Tomioka lullabye. Nezuko balled her fists and closed her eyes, slowly dozing off. Giyuu kept rocking her and humming, feeling relaxed, he enjoyed doing this. Nezuko was soundly asleep, minutes later and Giyuu placed her down in the futon, swaddled her carefully in a warm silky blanket, then leaned and kissed her nose. "Sweet dreams, Nezu-chan, Papa will see you later." he rose from the ground and went to get ready for his meeting. Lately the demon attacks were becoming less an issue, which was a good thing, given his family was still safe. Giyuu didn't want to even start to wonder what would he do if something happened to them, he wouldn't bear losing them, already lose two loved ones of his. He shook his head and shrugged away that thought from his mind and when ready, he went out to say farewell to his wife and two children.

Mizu smiled and rushed over to her father and hugged his leg. "Papa!" she nuzzled him sweetly. Giyuu smiled and picked her up, cradling her against his chest. "Papa, are you leaving now?" That always put Mizu sad, she never liked it when her Papa left, she wanted to spend more time with him. Her father sighed and nodded.

"Papa has a meeting to tend to, Mizu-chan. But when the day's over, you and Papa will spend lots of time together, for until your bedtime comes around." He said rubbing his daughter's curly dark hair, which was inherited to her from him.

"Why can't you take me, Papa?" Mizu looked at him, eyes becoming teary, she was ready to cry to get her father to take her, but Giyuu though always being a good and permissive father, he still had his rules, he couldn't be a pushover and let his daughter do everything that she wanted.

"I'm sorry, Mizu-chan, but you know the answer to that. You must stay here with Mama and keep her company, now you have your siblings, Tanjirou and Nezuko to also play with. Well, after Nezuko wakes from her nap, but you still have Tanjirou to play with." Giyuu said gently and Mizu started crying, this time was different, she usually never cried when Giyuu had to part from the family, this time she did something different. The Water Hashira frowned, he never had liked hearing his daughter cry like this.

"I want to go with Papa! Papa stay home, or take me!" Mizu wailed, clinging from her father. "Mizu-chan..." Giyuu didn't have the heart to be firm and tell his little girl no. But he knew he couldn't take her there, where most Hashira's would harm her, knowing they didn't like him. He held the girl tightly, unsure of how to solve this issue here, until Akira walked over and took over.

"Ne, ne. Mizu-chan, please let Papa go. You will have time to be with him later, but he must go now. We'll make cookies today." Akira soothed, placing a hand to her daughter's back. "Hontoo-ka, Papa?" Mizu sobbed and looked up at his eyes. Giyuu nodded solemnly to her. "Hontoo da." he affirmed. Mizu still didn't want to let go of him, but she knew she had to. "Hai, Papa..." she said unhappily as Giyuu kissed her head and hugged her for a while more, before setting her down. "Be a good girl to Mama, stay out of trouble." he said softly and crouched in front of Tanjirou. "Tanjirou-kun, I have to go, but Mama and your sister will be there to play with you. Be good and listen to everything Mama tells you to do. Take good care of her, and Nezuko-chan, please?" Tanjirou nodded at his new Papa and he was hugged. Giyuu then turned to Akira and smiled lovingly at her.

"Take care, anata." Akira said softly and kissed his lips. Giyuu kissed his loving wife for a bit.

"I'm going now." With that Giyuu disappeared within seconds of their sight.

Now it was Akira with the children. Mizu still was quite upset and mopey. Akira knew about it and she turned to her little daughter. "Come on, Mizu-chan, let's go make cookies together."

Mizu did for the first time in her young life something, neither Giyuu nor Akira had experienced, she threw herself at the ground and threw a temper tantrum, which shocked Akira.

"I don't want cookies, I don't! I want Papa! I WANT PAPAAAAA!" Mizu bawled and kicked and beat the floor with her hands and feet, her face going red because of the anger and frustration she felt. Akira was unsure of what to do there, this was certainly knew. "P-Papa...! PAPA!"

"Mizu-chan please, soothe yourself. Papa will come later, he promised." Akira started gently. 'Giyuu, how can I handle her like this?' the worried mother thought, this was completely new, Mizu had never threw tantrums before. She assumed she was like this because the weekend Giyuu spent more time with them and Mizu couldn't bear having him taken from him, but Giyuu was a Hashira and he was doing this for the safety of them, something little Mizu didn't fully understand yet.

"Papaaaaaa!" She continued crying, until Tanjirou remembering some memory with his own father, went to hug her.

_"You have to go Papa?"_

_"I'm so sorry, Tanjirou. Please take care of Mama and your sister."_

_"Papa? PAPA!"_

It was when Kamado Tanjurou was passing and had left the family to their luck, hearing Mizu crying for her father, got his little memory of his father and he wanted to give his sister a hug to comfort her. He extended his arms and pulled the bawling Mizu into a firm hug and he rubbed her head.

"Mizu-nee-san, please don't cry, Papa will come soon. A promise it's a promise and he sounded honest. He's not leaving..." Tanjirou soothed, rubbing his crying sister's head, it was honestly adorable and heartwarming, Akira was smiling at the scene before her with her two kids.

"He will?" Mizu thankfully stopped the bawling and sniffled looking at her brother. "Yes, he will." The little boy brushed away Mizu's tears with his thumbs and kissed her forehead just how Giyuu would have done to her. "Papa would have wanted you to be strong while we waited for him to return. Aren't you his strong raindrop?" At that statement Mizu got serious and nodded. "Yes, I am!" She sniffled and wiped away her tears. Tanjirou smiled. "Then show him, that you are by being good and waiting for him later."

Akira was shocked, how this boy could make her daughter realize that Giyuu was keeping his promise of coming back home, he handled Mizu better than she would have. She walked over and took out a handckerchief, putting it to her daughter's nose. "Blow, honey." Mizu blew hard and felt better afterwards, she felt confident in showing Papa that she was his strong raindrop.

"Better now?"

Her daughter nodded.

"Good, let's go make those cookies." Akira held both children by their hands and walked them to the kitchen, pausing to check on Nezuko and smiled when she found her still fast asleep. She led the children to the kitchen and took out the supplies needed for the cookies. Mizu helped with mixing the batter and Tanjirou with helping pouring small cups of water in each bowl. Soon, Akira provided them the cookie molds and the frosting to decorate the cookies. The children showed their artistic abilities there when creating the cookies.

Mizu made a cookie in the form of Giyuu. "Look Mama, it's Papa! I'll give it this cookie specially to him to show him I was his strong little raindrop!" Akira chuckled at her daughter's eagerness.

"I'm sure he'll be so proud of you, honey!" The sweet mother poked her daughter's cheek. When the cookies were molded and decorated they were put inside the fire, by Akira since the children were small and they could get burn, last thing needed to happen. Akira made another milk bottle to have it ready when Nezuko woke from her nap, knowing the baby was going to be hungry when waking two hours later.

(At Demon Slayer Headquaters)

Giyuu listened to everything his Master was talking about. A Twelve Kizuki was lurking around the mountains. The Water Hashira was tensed, his home was in the mountains by the river, there was his family, he had to keep on alert at all costs. "My family just live right in the moutains," he whispered as he was kneeling before the Master along with his Hashira colleagues. Sanemi as usual was a true jerk mocked the Water Hashira.

"I still can't believe Tomioka has a family of his own! The stone faced guy, can also be a family man-" He was interrupted by a hard elbow to his ribs, a fumingly angry Giyuu glowered at him. With his family no one messed. "Do you have a problem, Shinazugawa? A problem with me having what I call happiness?" Sanemi winced and glared at him.

"You-!" He was about to start a fight with Giyuu but he was stopped by his brother. "Stop it, let the man live his life however he wants!" with that a brawl was stopped. Giyuu shrugged it off. This was the whole reason he didn't want to bring his small daughter here, where idiots like Sanemi would hurt her, verbally or physically. He knew none of the other Hashira's would dare hurt an innocent child, but Sanemi was rude and violent, he wasn't risking any chances. Not that he would let Sanemi to tell the tale if he dared lay a hand on his daughter.

The meeting was over and Giyuu was let off earlier to go with his family, he was looking forward to surprise Mizu back home. He knew his little girl would be absolutely happy to see him early and not at night.

(Back at Tomioka Household)

While Akira was feeding Nezuko a bottle, since she just woke, the other kids went outside, without informing Akira, but Mizu wanted to show Tanjirou around and the boy followed his new sister closely, she was holding a stick, pretending it was Giyuu's sword which she was absolutely forbidden to touch or pick, her father didn't want her to get hurt by the sharp Katana.

"Mizu-chan, aren't we supposed to stay with Mama like Papa said we had to?" Tanjirou inquired, walking close behind the girl.

"Yeah, but while she's feeding and changing Nezuko-chan afterwards, we'll get back. I just want to show you the woods at daylight! At nightime they're beautiful, I can only go with Papa or Mama, when they wish to have a night walk." Mizu replied brandishing her stick and hitting some bushes as if they were demons. "Die, die demons!" She exclaimed and Tanjirou flinched, he still got a pretty bad trauma with his mom dying to a demon with his unborn sibling, but seeing it was just a game, he didn't mind. Still he didn't want to face a demon. Nor that he would, demons usually attacked at night, they were sunlight-intolerant.

"Look a cave, Tanjirou-kun! Let's explore it!" Mizu piped up, stopping at the entrance and Tanjirou gulped, by the looks of it, it seemed to be quite scary.

"Um, I dunno 'bout it Mizu-chan, seems scary," Tanjirou said softly and Mizu shook her head.

"I've got a sword and I'm a Hashira! The Wave Shock Hashira!" Mizu said confidently, brandishing her sword stick and Tanjirou gulped, still uncertain but nodded, deciding he would listen to his sister. The two children then went on inside the cave. Little did they know, that cave was infested with a demon. A Twelve Kizuki.

As they entered, Mizu took the head and Tanjirou just closely followed her, looking around uneasily, the cave had a lot of scary-looking silhouttes, he shakily held from Mizu's kimono obi.

Footsteps were heard behind the kids and they froze. Mizu was only a few months older than Tanjirou, soon her birthday was coming, didn't mean she was tough or she could pretend it to be.

"T-Tanjirou-kun did you hear something?"

"M-maybe?"

Then a snarl was heard and Tanjirou screamed, Mizu quickly grabbed his hand and held it tightly, trying to see what it was, only to see the demon in front of them. Both kids froze, shaking.

The Twelve Kizuki looked down at both children, snarling at them.

"PAPA!"

Giyuu's head shot up in seconds, that sounded like his daughter. Oh no, she must've wandered off with Tanjirou. _Hang in there, raindrop. Papa is coming!_ The Hashira gritted his teeth and headed to his home.

Once he reached it, he burst in. "Akira, are Mizu and Tanjirou here?!

"No, anata. I believe they went out while I was feeding Nezuko!" The worried wife panicked, feeling the tears. Giyuu cupped her face in his hands lovingly. "Don't worry love, I'll get them both back safely." He kissed his wife's temple and vanished out of her sight quick. Akira held Nezuko tightly.

"Please bring my daughter and son back, home, Giyuu."

In the cave, Mizu and Tanjirou were running until Mizu fell down and scrapped her knee, she cried out and Tanjirou tried throwing rocks at the beast.

"Water Breathing, Fourth Form: Striking Tide!"

Mizu gasped at the voice, Papa was there. "Papa...?" And so the demon became pieces and it started to slowly vanish.

"Papa's here, raindrop." Giyuu was by his daughter's side and picked her up in arms and hugged her, he did the same with Tanjirou. Both children cried in their father's chest, clutching him. "Shhh, it's all right now. I've got you both safe and sound." He soothed, he'd lecture them later home, for now he had to hold them both and comforted them, they where too hysterical to lecture and Giyuu knew that one mustn't lecture/punish a child when they were crying deeply. And the Hashira knew he had to scold them for wandering off like that and causing Akira lots of worry.

"Papa, I'm sorry I took Tanjirou-kun with me here...!" Mizu sobbed and hiccued harshly, gaining a cough and her father sighed, rubbing her back and rocking them both in arms. "We'll talk about this later, Mizu-chan. For now, soothe yourself." He whispered and stood, holding the children and vanishing in seconds, going home, where Akira came running with Nezuko being carried in her sling around her back. She hugged her husband along with the sobbing children.

"Oh thank Kami! Anata, you got them back safe!" Akira sobbed and Giyuu hugged now his wife and crying children together and tightly, his wife had also started sobbing, he did his best to comfort his beloved family.

"They're all right, Akira, love. They are." He whispered and held all of them close, he had to admit he was so scared, his heart was beating faster and his breathe was hitching, the thought of losing his daughter got his mind momentarily lost, he was going to get furious if some pest demon dared hurt his treasure. Tanjirou just came to his life, yesterday. But already loved him as if he was his son, he also was worried about him.

It took long, but the family settled down, both Mizu and Tanjirou asleep in their father's arms. Giyuu stood straight. "I'll put them down for a nap, but they and I still need to have a serious talk when they wake, there will not be pushover me, not giving them consequences for this." he just needed to think of a suiting punishment. He already had punished Mizu in the past, normally it was just time-out, loss of playing time or chores for her to do. And in rare cases, it only had happened once and never again, spanking. He regretted doing it to his daughter, when she grabbed his sword and almost cut herself. He swiftly took it from her and bent her over his knee and swatted her on the bottom four times as her age, hearing her cry like that crushed and shattered his heart, he swore to never lay a hand onto her and had kept that promise until today. He knew he had to teach her a lesson on safety.

He laid them down and tucked them in, looking gloomy, knowing he had to do what he had swore himself not to do. Akira walked over to her distraught husband and hugged him tightly. "Do what you must, anata. Mizu knew what she did was dangerous and she needs to be taught a lesson in obedience."

"I know, Aki-chan. But I hate having to resort to physical discipline, I hate making my daughter cry. That one time, I swear, I was close to cry with her, but again, I couldn't let her off the hook, without consequences. I know I have to be firm with her, not always bland. That's the job of a parent, to guide our children through the right road, teach them from their mistakes and make sure they learn..." Giyuu sighed, trying not to think much on what he'd be doing in the next hour when the kids woke. He took Nezuko from Akira to snuggle, so his troubled mind could ease a bit.

Nezuko cooed and snuggled into her Papa. Giyuu smiled softly and kissed her forehead. The innocense of the baby was good help to him.

One hour later, Mizu and Tanjirou stirred awake and noticed they were in home, Mizu knew though, she still have pending consequences with Papa, she wasn't saved from them and Giyuu slowly made his way to them.

"Slept well?"

They nodded.

Giyuu took a deep breathe. "Tanjirou, go to Mama, I have to have a word with Mizu-chan." Tanjirou looked nervously at Mizu, who didn't say anything just looked down and he nodded walking out. Giyuu knelt before his daughter and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Mizu, I'm not happy with what you did today. You wandered off alone with your brother, when I specifically told you not to. Got almost devoured by a demon and risked Tanjirou's life. What do you think you need for this?"

Mizu bit her lip, tears threatening to escape her eyes and her father could already feel a lump in his throat but he remained firm, looking at her sternly.

"S-spanking,"

Giyuu nodded sadly and moved her over his knee and folded up her kimono, pulling down her underclothing slightly. "I'm so sorry, this has to happen." He swallowed hard and landed the first smack to his daughter's bottom. Mizu wailed automatically. Another swat came down and Mizu started bawling. Giyuu grit his teeth, hating himself for this. He spanked Mizu three more times, overall five spanks as her age. Then he redressed her and held her tightly to his chest. Mizu was bawling her small lungs out, not that the spanks hurt, they were pretty mild. She knew she disappointed Papa and he was mad at her forever, that was why she kept crying and crying. Giyuu felt crushed honestly, he rocked and whispered soothing things in her ear, sounding soft now to show her, he wasn't mad anymore and that he only did it because she did something dangerous.

"I'm sorry Papa... so sorry..."

"Shhh. It's all over, Mizu-chan, all over. No more of this." Giyuu soothed lovingly, wiping his little girl's tears away and petting her hair. "All is forgiven, just don't do it again, ne?"

"I promise..I p-promise..."

"Shh." Her father kept rocking her and soothing her, he hated truly having to punish her like that, but he also had to do his parenting job justice. No parent should allow their kids to do whatever they wanted. Actions had consequences, wether good or bad. Mizu grabbed the cookie he had done for Papa earlier.

"I made this for you. Do you still want it, or love me?"

Giyuu's heart just melted at that. He took the cookie and kissed his daughter's temple. "No matter what you do, I'll always love you. Always." He delivered more kisses to her head. And it wasn't like Mizu's bottom hurt or anything, Giyuu never spanked hard the only two occasions he had to do it, this was still his child and he didn't approve of hurting hard, just to sting and no more.

Mizu calmed down, and hugged onto her father as he held her and held the cookie with a smile. He then set her down after a last kiss. "Now, I believe you have to apologize to Mama for worrying her and Tanjirou for risking his life." he held her hand and led her over to them, where Akira was holding Tanjirou close as he kept whimpering from hearing his sister's cries.

"Mama... Tanjirou-kun, gomen'nasai..." she whispered solemnly. Akira smiled down at her. "All is well, dear. I'm just glad you're okay and learned your lesson."

"I told you it was dangerous, Mizu-chan, but you didn't listen to me," Tanjirou said and he was let down, he rushed over and hugged his sister, patting her head. The two parents smiled sweetly at the scene, just like Akira smiled when Tanjirou hugged Mizu in the tantrum she threw over not being with Giyuu much.

Giyuu, Akira and the children spent the rest of the time laughing and playing with their kids.

There home wasn't a huge home, but, where 3 fit, five fit.

* * *

**Some things I'd like to translate: Anata is the equivalent to "dear" in Japanese, chan is the honorific for girls, rarely used on boys. Kun is the honorific for boys, rarely used on girls. Gomen'nasai means I'm sorry. Hontoo-ka? means really? and hontoo-da, really.**

**This is a family AU, narrating Giyuu as a husband and father. In this chapter a mild punishment happens, so if you don't like things like this, you can skip it. This story won't be centred on that, that one punishment was an one-time happening, and no more. I don't approve of hitting children as well, but since this is fiction, I let it happen.**

**Secondly, more reviews would be appreciated. :)**


	4. The Family Grows

**The Family Grows**

Five years later, Tanjirou and Mizu were now ten and Nezuko was five, the three children had lived this five years in a very loving home, with everyday discovering new things. Nezuko was a healthy and lively five year old, happy of living and running around with her big siblings. Giyuu and Akira had been there for them always, to protect them, teach them of life, guide them only in the right path, they both were great loving parents, and that was something any kid was looking for, coming to the world to be loved and protected. The Tomioka siblings knew they were plenty of loved.

"Papa! Papa! Wakey, wakey! Papa!" One morning, Nezuko had decided to wake her father in a different way then he was used to wake.

"Ugh..." The Water Hashira, Tomioka Giyuu, groaned as he practically got the wind knocked out off him, but he chuckled nonetheless. "Nezuko-chan... could you stop jumpin on Papa's stomach please? He heard you loud and clear."

The little girl stopped and sat by her father's feet, smiling at him with her bright red eyes, she woke extra hyper and happy that morning. Giyuu smiled and patted her head. "Now, why so happy?"

"Today you'll take me to the Hashira meeting!" Giyuu blinked, then he gasped, he had forgotten. This day he was supposed to go to a Hashira meeting, but what was new, he finally accepted bringing his kids to it, he knew they were older now and that the other wouldn't treat them with hostility, and Oyakata-sama had promised him that he'd make sure it was a safe place for his kids, besides, Flame Hashira, Rengoku Kyoujurou had a son, named Kaen and he was hoping his children could get alone with the boy, the children only interacted with one another or themselves, a friend could be nice.

"That's right, and you have a great memory." Giyuu nodded with a smile. "So let's get ready, breakfast first, then bath and we are all set to leave. Let's go wake up Nee-san and Nii-san, ne?" He picked up his daughter and placed her on his hip as he finally was able to get out of the futon, he knew Akira was already working on breakfast. He walked over to his son's room, to find him still under the covers. He placed Nezuko down who ran and jumped onto Tanjirou's belly. "Nii-san! Nii-san! Wakey!" Giyuu sweatdropped, seeing the scene and walked over, when Tanjirou coughed suddenly, picking Nezuko up.

"Gently now, Nezuko-chan. Not so rough." He said gently and reached, palming his son's chest. "Morning, Tanjirou. Remember what day is today?"

"Oh! We're going to the Hashira meeting! Yes, Tou-san, we know!" Tanjirou quickly got out of the futon and Giyuu left him to himself to get ready, holding Nezuko as he now entered his other daughter's room, his biological daughter. Mizu was sleeping soundly, her long dark hair all over the pillow. Giyuu decided to wake her himself, knowing Nezuko would likely wake her so roughly and Mizu never liked being woken that way.

"Mizu-chan, wake up. Know what day is today?" The Hashira whispered in her ear and gently rubbed her forehead. Mizu grumbled and her eyes opened slowly. "Papa?" Then she remembered. "Hashira meeting!"

"That's right, now that we're up, let's go meet Mama for breakfast." Giyuu led his three kids down the hall to the small table were it was already full with food, today the family was having sausage, soft rice, simmered salmon with daikon, which made Giyuu to smile bright and Akira took noticed and chuckled.

"I know you so well, ne, anata?" She teased him and her husband rolled his eyes. "You got me, there, Aki-chan." He set Nezuko down and he got in seiza to start eating, Tanjirou and Mizu went for their seats.

"Ready for the Hashira meeting?" Akira inquired her family as she got a mouthful with her chopsticks.

"I'm ready as I could be." Giyuu replied softly, delighted with the flavor of his favorite plates and Nezuko was cheerful as usual, talking with her mouth full.

"Nezuko, stop talking with your mouth full of food, you will choke." Mizu said a little harshly, and Nezuko bit her lip. Giyuu placed a hand to the little girl's head and turned to his older daughter.

"Now, Mizu, don't be so hard on your sister." He softly reprimanded. "Just tell her more softer." Mizu nodded and apologized, she wasn't sure with herself why was she so upset, it was worrying Giyuu and Akira, they didn't know why their daughter was so uptight, and she never really told them.

After having a nice breakfast, the older kids went to bath, while Giyuu took Nezuko to give her a bath since she was still younger to do it herself. The girl loved bubbles and squeezing the bath toys so it wasn't a trouble at all. Once she was cleaned and dried, her father put her in a cute pink kimono and held her hand going to the exit, where the other kids were waiting. Giyuu was now wearing his Demon Slayer uniform with his mismatched haori, and his katana to the said. The katana was a big no-no for the kids, none of them were allowed to touch it or play with it when it wasn't sheathed. Mizu knew full well of it, and what happened when she touched it when she was four, not even Nezuko had touched it, she knew better.

"Alright, kids. Say goodbye to Mama and then we're leaving." The Water Hashira instructed and the kids rushed up to hugged their mother, who smiled and hugged them back. Giyuu walked over to his wife last, and cupped her face kissing her lips briefly.

"Take care, anata." Akira smiled and was able to hold her husband close briefly.

"We'll back in the evening, Aki-chan, promise." Giyuu departed from his loving wife and took Nezuko's hand once again and led them out of sight. They lived to ten minutes of distance from the headquarters, and soon they have arrived.

Giyuu kept his serious look on while walking, he still was a bit iffy about bringing his kids to the meeting, knowing how some of his fellow Hashira's were. He nodded at the two girls, daughters of Oyakata-sama, walking straight to the where the others were.

"Kyaa! Tomioka-san, are they your children? They look so cute!" Love Hashira, Kanroji Mitsuri squealed, hovering over the kids who were unsure and shy a bit, Nezuko hid underneath Giyuu's haori, a little scared of Mitsuri.

"Kanroji, please, refrain from attacking my kids with your love antics. They're shy by nature and you're scaring my youngest daughter." Giyuu said annoyed, picking Nezuko up preotectively, rubbing her head, staring at Mitsuri with his usual unamused expression.

"Ah, I apologize, Tomioka-san but they're just so cute, kyaa! Your daughter looks the same as you!" The pink-haired Hashira hovered over to Mizu, who was not happy at all, in fact she felt intimidated.

"Kanroji! I said back off my kids." Giyuu said, this time a little more sternly, bringing his daughter close, with his free arm as he was still holding Nezuko up with his other.

"Ara, ara. I see you brought your little ones, Tomioka." Flame Hashira, Rengoku Kyoujurou chuckled, being the smiley man he was and besides him, was his son, Kaen.

"Greetings, Rengoku. I believe this is Kaen?" Giyuu nodded, turning to Kaen and his look turned softer, when it was interacting with children, the quiet Hashira, didn't mind, children were so innocent and they could always calm one's nerves.

"Good morning, Tomioka-sama, my name is Rengoku Kaen. It is a pleasure to meet you." the young boy, who was Tanjirou and Mizu's age, said very politely with a bow. Giyuu smiled, and shook his head.

"No need to be overly formal, Kaen-kun. Just Tomioka-san it's enough." He had to refrain himself from letting out a small chuckle at being addressed with 'sama'. There was no need to be that formal, it was okay. But the boy was really polite.

"I'm sure you'll get along with, Mizu, Tanjirou and Nezuko?" He said motioning to his kids.

Kaen locked eyes with Mizu, and he immediately felt something, the girl was pretty, literally a feminine younger version of Tomioka. He suddenly felt shy. "O-of course! If they want to that is."

Mizu looked at Kaen and she immediately looked to the side, he felt the same feeling as Kaen. "S-sure." she nodded. "Tomioka Mizu, greetings." she fitgeted with the long sleeves of her kimono, unsure of what to say there.

Tanjirou smiled, being the social type of kid. "I'm Kamado Tanjirou, it is nice to meet you." He felt like he didn't deserve to have the Tomioka last name, he was merely adopted, not a real kid of Giyuu and Akira, but he was always reassured he was their son now and that they loved him as if.

Kaen bowed his head again. "Pleased to meet you, Tanjirou-kun."

Giyuu kept Nezuko in his arms, she didn't want to be put down, so he was holding her. "This is Nezuko, my youngest daughter. Excuse her shyness, she's like that." he said softly, petting the girl's hair.

"Kaen is just that way, so no issues." Rengoku smiled and reached a hand to the little girl. Nezuko flinched away from the hand held out towards her. "It's okay, Nezuko-chan, I won't hurt you." when he flicked a finger, a lollipop appeared and the little girl's eyes lit up at the sight, she loved sweets. She reached and grabbed the lollipop quickly.

"What do you say, Nezuko-chan?" Giyuu prompted.

"Thank you, Rengoku-san!" She said more cheerily.

"Iiya, iiya. All good."

"How is Shiawako by the way?" Giyuu asked, about Rengoku's wife.

"Oh, she's doing just fine, she decided to stay home because, someday or time of these she'll have our second child."

"Congratulations." Giyuu nodded with a small smile, happy for his friend. He had considered Rengoku as a close friend of his.

Rengoku beamed, rubbing the back of his head. He was so thrilled about the news, he told his son about the news and even the boy was happy and waiting for the baby's arrival.

"Oyakata-sama is here." The two twin girls announced and Giyuu turned to his kids.

"Go play with Kaen while I'm tending to the meeting, take Nezuko." he placed Nezuko down, who was now busy with sucking her lollipop, Tanjiro took her hand and they all walked away following Kaen. Mizu was still having this feeling inside her, and so was Kaen, the moment they stared at one another, it happened. What was this feeling? She'd have to ask around.

The Hashira's all knelt when Ubuyashiki Kagaya-sama came into view and he started telling the new missions for the rest of the month. And about the attacks of the Twelve Kizuki's.

Meanwhile the kids had found a place to talk to.

"So, how is it like to know our dad's are Hashira's?" Kaen started the conversation.

"I think it's awesome! I've seen Tou-san's training and it's cool," Tanjirou nodded. "Mizu-Nee-san has always wanted to be one, Wave Hashira.

Mizu blushed a little and nodded, looking to the side. "H-hai..."

"Oh the Wave Hashira? Sounds really neat, train harder for it Mizu-san?" Kaen smiled at her and the girl, felt even more flustered.

"H-hai."

Tanjirou thought his sister and Kaen were cute while interacting, he could tell Mizu was taking a liking to the boy. Kaen was nice, he also liked him as a friend. Nezuko kept sucking her lollipop as the older kids talked.

"You have a pretty cute sister." Kaen commented, smiling fondly at Nezuko.

"She's adorable, shy and well-behaved." Mizu nodded, looking down at her sister. "And the only one who hasn't been in serious trouble through the years."

"Oh? Have you two gotten into trouble in the past?" Kaen inquired.

Mizu looked down. "When I was five, I dragged Tanjirou into a cave while Mama was taking care of Nezuko who at the time was a baby. Got ourselves in danger, Papa rescued us and he spanked me later." she remembered with an embarrassed blush.

"Oh..." Kaen nodded then smiled. "Well, I have been spanked once before by Tou-san, so there's no shame!" He grinned.

"You? But you seem like the type of kid who doesn't get into trouble..." the kids were astonished.

"Well...I did kinda pull a prank on the other Hashira's and Tou-san. I switched their katanas and they had trouble in battle. I was seven, Tou-san found out and he was not happy at all. He lectured me, then spanked me, I thought it was like an hour...the swats hurt a lot..." he rubbed the back of his neck, he exaggerated though, Rengoku only swatted him ten times, three extra swats for lying when he confronted him, and it only happened once.

"That wasn't good at all," Mizu and Tanjirou nodded, if it was them trying that, they'd regretted it. Their father was soft, permissive but when they tried something that big and that warranted a more stricter punishment, he didn't hesitate to apply proper discipline, it was the job of a parent after all.

"I learned from that experience, now I wouldn't dare do something like that anymore."

"Well, that's good."

The kids talked all the while and waited for their fathers to come. The meeting wasn't long and the things were pretty time at first. Until, three kids, who were Wind Hashira, Shinazugawa Sanemi's triplets came into view and Kaen frowned.

"Not them..."

"Who are them?" Mizu asked, tensing up, for the look on Kaen's face when they showed up they were nothing pleasant.

"Shinazugawa's sons, Sakemi, Sassho and Sakuma. Three huge brats." Kaen frowned.

"Oh well well well, what do we have here?" Sakemi, the older Shinazugawa triplet spat and Tanjirou frowned.

"Whatever you want, back off. Stop bothering Kaen." Tanjirou said harshly, standing in front of his sisters and friend.

"Oh, mind your own business, we didn't come for you." Sakemi sneered and quickly ran over, hitting Tanjirou's neck hard, enough to knock him out.

"Tanjirou!" Mizu gasped and she felt the rage inside her, she stood, and without warning grabbed Sakemi by the hair and slammed him on the ground kicking him all over, the other triplets were dumbfounded and the backed away.

"You don't touch my brother, baka!" the girl snarled and kicked kicking the boy who hit her brother. Nezuko got scared watching that and she started to cry. "PAPA!"

Meanwhile, Giyuu and Rengoku where heading back to where the kids went as the meeting had just ended, when they heard the commotion and Nezuko's Papa cry.

"What is going on?" Giyuu quickly hurried over with Rengoku and blinked, eyes widening seeing his daughter beating up another kid. "Tomioka Mizu! What do you think, you're doing young lady?" He said angrily,

Mizu stopped and looked down, upset, her father was there and saw a part of the commotion, now she was going to be in big trouble.

Rengoku walked over and picked the crying Nezuko up, frowning and turning to Giyuu who advanced slowly to his daughter and started heavily scolding her.

"Tomioka-san, don't get angry with Mizu-san... she only responded by the only logical way she could. Sakemi knocked out Tanjirou-kun because he wanted to attack me.." Kaen said quickly, finally being able to tattle Sakemi now that he was currently taken down and the boy was whimpering.

Giyuu stopped and looked at Kaen for a few silent moments, then he looked to his knocked out son and narrowed his eyes. "I see." he turned to his daughter.

"I'm really sorry, Papa, I did what crossed my mind-!" Mizu started bursting into tears, thinking her father was mad at her, but to her surprise he pulled her into a warm embrace and she hugged back swiftly, tearing up in his chest. "Shh, it's alright, raindrop, I'm not mad. I now know what you did it." he soothed her rubbing her head, before turning to Rengoku.

"Rengoku, could you please take care of Nezuko? I need to check my son and tend to my daughter."

"Sure, no problem. Go. I'll care for her!" Rengoku said with his calid smile as Giyuu with an arm wrapped to his daughter, walked over to his knocked out son and lifted him up gently, walking away to check for him.

"Papaaa..." Nezuko cried, she was scared because of the scene. Rengoku gently rocked her in his arms.

"Shh shh shh... it's okay Nezuko. Your Nii-san is gonna be alright." the Flame Hashira soothed sweetly, then turned to Kaen and frowned in concern. "Son, does this happen constantly with Shinazugawa's sons?"

"Hai, Tou-san. Constantly." Kaen was honest with his father, not wavering. Rengoku knew he had to do something with this kid, he knew Sanemi wasn't the perfect father, and if he just told him what his kid just did, he'd wave it off, tossing out an excuse. "Kaen, take Nezuko with you, I'd like to have a talk with Sakemi."

Kaen took Nezuko in arms and walked out while Rengoku approached the whimpering boy and crouched.

"Why did you do this, to Tomioka's son and why do you insist in hurting my son, young man?" Rengoku demanded, crossing his arms across his chest. He reached without looking grabbing the other two kids who tried to make their way out of trouble, they indeed were in trouble for not stopping their brother, regardless of them not doing anything.

"No, please don't hurt us!" Sassho and Sakuma begged.

"Now don't start screaming, I haven't done anything yet, but I won't hurt you. I don't beat up children." he said sternly and since Sakemi refused to talk to him even avoided making eye contact, he picked him up under his arm. He wouldn't punish them, it wasn't his right, but he knew Giyuu wouldn't let off the hook the boy who harmed his son, that was for sure.

Giyuu had checked over Tanjirou and sighed softly in relief, he was okay. As furious as he was with that other kid. Mizu nudged him and he turned to her softly.

"A-are you mad, Papa?"

"No, raindrop. Am not mad. But next time please call out for me, I can listen to your loud tone. Beating up someone isn't nice." he patted her head and showed him he wasn't mad with her, he was furious at Sanemi's child. He frowned when Rengoku walked in, the two kids grabbed by the back of their kimono, while he had Sakemi under his arm and he was screaming and kicking and squirming.

"Should we inform Shinazugawa? I know he won't even take responsability for this..." Rengoku sighed, shaking his head.

"I have half the mind to spank him myself, but that isn't my right." Giyuu breathed in and out, clenching his fist. He just couldn't touch a kid that wasn't his.

"What are you doing with my brats?" Sanemi suddenly spoke. "Release them, Rengoku."

Giyuu narrowed his eyes. "Your kid knocked out my son."

"And he keeps harassing mine." Rengoku hissed.

Sanemi looked at his son, who was guilty for this. "Alright, hand him over, I'll take over." much to both Giyuu and Rengoku's shock, but Rengoku handed Sakemi over. Sanemi grabbed him and walked over to the room to the left that was the men bathroom.

Not too long after, they could hear firm swats and a yelping kid.

"Well, at least he did something about it." Rengoku rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and Giyuu just nodded, holding his daughter close to him, while rubbing Tanjirou's forehead, frowning.

Kaen walked over with Nezuko who had calmed, blinking. "Is someone crying?"

"Sakemi is getting his just dessert." Rengoku whispered, ruffling his son's hair.

Five minutes later, Sanemi emerged from the bathroom with his sobbing son walking in front. "What do you say?" Sanemi prompted, crossing his arms, but his tone was more softer, he had comforted his child before taking him to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry...f-for what I did..." Sakemi sniffled, tears still in his eyes. Giyuu though being a serious man, because of the experience of being a father, he was more prone to soften to a crying child and he crouched down to him.

"It is okay now, as long as you learned your lesson, then there is no problem." He patted his head. Sanemi looked at his other two and they cowered. "I'm not gonna punish you two, but next time stop your brother." he led the three out of the others sights.

"I hope he learns." Rengoku whispered.

"With this finally being given to him, I am so sure." Giyuu nodded and turned when Tanjirou started awaking. "You okay, son?"

"W-what happened, Tou-san? I can't remember..."

"You were knocked out by that Sakemi kid, he was taken care of so it's okay." Giyuu said softly to his son, rubbing his head. When Tanjirou was able to stand, his father helped him. He didn't like Sakemi at all, but now that he got what he deserved, then maybe the boy wouldn't do this again.

Just then, Giyuu's crow, Watermelon came to announce something. "Caw caw, Lady Akira was rushed to bed, something happened, caw caw."

Giyuu's eyes widened, his wife, oh no. He turned to the kids. "We need to get back home." He picked Nezuko up from Kaen and nodded at his friend. "Later, Rengoku." he led the kids away, running as fastest as he could, he had to get to his loving wife, what could possibly had happened to her, he was desperated, when he got in home he called out loudly.

"Akira, I'm home! What happened?! Where are you?" Giyuu called around, with Nezuko in arms, when the neighbor, Saburo walked over. "Tomioka-san, calmed down, you will wake up the babies."

"W-what babies...?" His eyes, widened. He made it quickly to his and Akira's room, to find her holding two bundles in blue blankets. "Aki...chan?"

Akira smiled tiredly at her coming husband. "Okaeri, anata..." she turned to the sleeping babies. "Our family just grew bigger." Giyuu smiled bigger, approaching his wife. Taking at a look to his brand new sons.

"Oh Kami... they're adorable... but did you hide the fact you were pregnant all this time?" Giyuu was puzzled, he'd never noticed his wife's full grown stomach, granted, maybe that was why she took to wearing her more tightly obi. Either way he was so happy. "How are they named?"

"Tomioka Kiyuu and Miyuu."

Giyuu smiled even wider, his twins named after him, he felt happy that their names would always remember him of his name. He was offered to hold one, so he held one, who was Miyuu, the baby boy was sleeping peacefully and his father rocked him gently, smiling softly. He had placed Nezuko by the futon out of the room when he ran into their room.

"Let's call the others, to meet the twins."

Giyuu loved over his shoulder. "Hey children! Please come in, Mama and I have some new people we want you to meet."

Mizu and Tanjirou walked over with Nezuko slowly, gasping at the sight of the twins.

"Meet your baby brothers, Kiyuu and Miyuu." Giyuu whispered, the children smiled bigger.

"I'm officially a big sister again, with siblings by blood, not that blood matters, but I'm just happy." Mizu said happily, her blue eyes glinting with so much happiness and Tanjirou smiled softly at his baby brothers. Nezuko toddled over slowly, wanting to see the babies closely. "Babies?"

"You're a Nee-san now, Nezuko-chan!" Akira said softly to her daughter as Giyuu showed her the baby he was holding.

"I'm bigger now!" Nezuko cheered, she liked her baby brothers, it was going to be fun to play with them, when they were a little older for it, for now all what they could do was sleep and eat, they were small as of now.

The Tomioka family grew bigger, but the love that united it was even bigger than the members.

* * *

**The Hashira's here are a little aged up, they're around their late 20's. Something I wanted to explain. I own nothing, just my OC's and my story.**

**Next chapter: Blood doesn't matter**


	5. Blood Doesn't Matter

**Blood Doesn't Matter**

It had been a week since little Kiyuu and Miyuu were born and the household had been ever busy. Mizu and Tanjirou had started practicing to become Demon Slayers like their father. Mizu still had her big dream of becoming a Hashira, one of her own title. Nami no Hashira, the Wave Hashira. She still couldn't weild a sword, but she had trained hard with the _bokken. _Giyuu had been very supportive to his eldest kids, if they wanted to become the same as him, they it was very welcome.

"Very nice. Come forward!" One day, Giyuu was training Tanjirou. Tanjirou had grabbed hold of his bokken and had dashed forward. The Water Hashira was also using a bokken to train them, instead of his blade. Not wanting to accidentally hurt them, given that sword was a sharp as hundreds of knives all together.

"Coming Tou-san!" Tanjirou exclaimed going forward and colliding his sword with his father's, they kept a series of constant and fast attacks. Tanjirou had gotten better at the hang and at the speed of attacking.

"At this rate, you may be selected in the Final Selection quicker than it is expected, very well done son!" Giyuu praised with a very proud smile. He was very proud of his son's progress. Tanjirou may not be a Tomioka by blood, but by heart he was and Giyuu had officially given him the Tomioka last name, even thought the boy believed he was unworthy of it, he was reassured that he was a Tomioka now, he had been ever since the Hashira had decided to take him in with Nezuko five years ago, and that choice was never regretted, both parents loved the two deeply, like any child of the family.

Tanjirou felt how the tears welled up his eyes. "Tou-san..." he lowered his sword, his father believed in him. Giyuu lowered his bokken and walked over to his emotional son, who had frozen up and hugged him tightly. "You're amazingly capable of anything, Tanjirou-kun... and I am very happy to see your progress everyday. You and your sister will become great Demon Slayers. I believe in you." He whispered, rubbing his son's hair, feeling him tremble and being hugged back tightly.

"Thank you, Tou-san! I will not disappoint you!" the boy promised and buried his face in his chest, he was happy to be thought a very strong boy with great expectations. Giyuu smiled softly and ruffled his head.

"You could never disappoint me, Tanjirou. You're a good boy. My son, and Akira's. Our brave son..." both father and son stood hugged for a little bit more, before Giyuu pulled away from the hug.

"Now, how about we have a snack?"

"Sure!"

The two went inside house, removing their sandals and entering, to the dining table where Akira was setting down some sweet snacks, on her back she had both sleeping twins.

"Done training, dears?" The readheaded woman whirled and looked at her approaching husband and son.

"Done already and I'm happy with the results. Tanjirou has gotten faster and consistent with his attacks, and is able to block and dodge. See how capable is our boy." Giyuu said fondly and smiled warmly.

"Good job, sweetie." Akira said to her son, who smiled brightly.

"I thank you, Tou-san, Kaa-san... for believing in me. For taking me in with Nezuko, if Tou-san hadn't shown up, then the both of us wouldn't be here..."

Giyuu rubbed his cheek. "I'm glad I made it in time, son. I'm just glad, I could be faster that day. I wouldn't leave two small children that way out there." He walked over to Akira and took one of the sleeping twins in arms, so there wasn't much strain on his wife's back. He cradled Kiyuu and sat down in seiza.

Nezuko had woken and ran over. "Ohayo, Papa, Mama! Nii-san!" she happily hung from Tanjirou's back as he laughed and lightly twirled with her. The parents looked on happily, while slowly eating. Then came in Mizu who didn't look that happy, and was pretending to be happy.

Giyuu noticed though and frowned. "Mizu-chan? Is everything alright?" He always worried about his daughter's sudden mood drops.

Mizu weakly smiled at him. "Don't worry Papa, I'm fine." She sat quietly by the other corner of the family all by herself, taking in a small plate with dango. Giyuu and Akira were worried as ever, they believed the girl felt very left out. Which is why, Giyuu had scheduled a meeting with Rengoku and Kaen, just the three of them by the river, they were going to fish, the two children and fathers. He would surprise her later.

Little Kiyuu started stirring and whining, feeling hungry. His father gently rocked him and soothed him, grabbing the milk bottle and gently feeding him. Akira had done the same with Miyuu who was a little more fragile than Kiyuu, he was to be treated carefully and gently.

"I'm planning to schedule a check up for them, It's been a week since they were born. I want to make sure they are healthy as they appear." Giyuu had said to Akira, as he gently supported Kiyuu over his shoulder and had placed a towel on there, so the baby didn't spit him all over and started softly patting his back.

"I agree anata, we should get them checked. To me, Miyuu appears a little thin than Kiyuu." Akira whispered and hushed the whimpering child, lightly rocking him.

Mizu was watching her parents with her twin brothers, she didn't want to feel like she was jealous of them getting all the attention. She blinked when she felt feeling embraced and looked down to see Nezuko hugging her.

"Nee-san, play?" the little girl had her rag doll set. Mizu smiled faintly and patted her head, at least she could always get the attention from her sister. She grabbed the doll that was handed to her and started playing.

Giyuu and Akira were watching their daughters playing. The theory of Mizu feeling left out by the current extended family was becoming really strong. After everyone had finished eating, Tanjirou took the dishes and offered to do them himself, Giyuu had put both twins in their small cribs after changing them, then walked over to his eldest daughter who had walked out with her bokken to train a little.

"Mizu-chan?"

"Nani?" Mizu turned around to face her father.

"Would you like to accompany me with Rengoku and Kaen to a fishing afternoon?" the Hashira asked softly, drying off his recently damped hair and putting the towel around his shoulders.

Mizu's eyes lit up, a quality time with her father finally, there was no way she would say no but at the same time, she though that either Nezuko or Tanjirou would want to tag along, not that she minded, they were her siblings after all and she loved and enjoyed being around them, but there were times where she wished to have a day just her and Giyuu.

"I'd love to, but, are the others coming?" her tone laced with faint worry.

Giyuu shook his head and smiled. "Not at all, raindrop. Just you, me, Rengoku and Kaen." he reached over and patted his daughter's head.

Mizu's worry and disappointment vanished as soon as her father said that and smiled big. "Yes Papa, I'd love to! It's like a quality time, you and me."

Giyuu chuckled and hugged his girl. "Our quality time with friends."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Rengoku household, Shiawako was cutting off small sushi rolls to pack her husband and son to their fishing journey, her belly more noticeable. In a few days more, the family was to welcome a new little one.

"Ah! Something smells good here! What are you cooking, my sunshine?" Rengoku appeared behind his wife and hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Shiawako smiled warmly and giggled. "Sushi, and some tuna sandwiches for when the fishing takes long enough for your stomachs to demand food." she said softly, wincing when the small life inside her started kicking a little.

Rengoku placed his hand on her belly. "Are you eager to get out and meet, Papa and Mama, little one?" He chuckled and kissed Shiawako's belly and she blushed a little, giggling. Oh her husband, such a smiley goofball, and that was exactly what she loved about him.

"Oh anata, you are certainly the most sweetest bubblegum ever to exist!" The blond woman giggled and turned to kiss her husband's cheek, the two were always so sweet and loving with one another.

"My sunshine, you know why you are my sunshine? Because you do set my heart ablaze even more than how I've set it~" Rengoku said sweetly kissing his small wife on the forehead, he loved her so much, that was clear. Shiawako, Smile Hashira, the most beautiful woman to ever exist, at least to Rengoku, but indeed Shiawako was pretty, from hair to her beautiful face.

"Aww, anata, you're so sweet it gives my heart a punch." she giggled and finished packing the snacks for the guys, just as Kaen walked in.

"Ne, ne, Tou-san, are we ready?" Kaen was supper thrilled to go fishing, and excited to be talking to Mizu, she was a very pretty girl. He secretly liked her.

"We're ready!"Rengoku winked at his son, and ruffled his yellow-red hair so like his playfully.

Kaen walked over and hugged his mother goodbye before his father and him quickly left the house to go meet with the Tomioka's.

At the same time, Giyuu and Mizu were walking to the river, with a small bag of snacks as well, they met with the Rengoku's.

"Rengoku," Giyuu smiled and nodded.

"Tomioka!" Rengoku grinned. The two shook hands and their kids did the same.

"Mizu-chan,"

"Kaen-kun,"

The two exchanged greetings. The day was beautiful and nice for fishing, they had brought their bamboo-made fishing rods and nets. The group went to sit by the rocks, taking off their sandals and summerging their feet in the nice cool water.

"How is Akira by the way, Tomioka?"

"She's pretty fine, just a week ago gave birth to our twins." Giyuu replied softly, seeing how his fish hook floated in the water.

Rengoku patted his friend's back. "Congratulations, Tomioka! You have two new little ones in the family. Shiawako and I still are waiting for our little one." he smiled softly.

"Oh? She's not due yet?"

"Nope, wrong due date. In a few more days."

Giyuu nodded and the two talked about their life and how it changed with their own families. While the kids also talked.

"How are you doing with your training, Mizu-chan?" Kaen inquired, lifting his leg up a little.

"I think good, because I can move more freely. Tanjirou is almost mastering it completely." Mizu replied, becoming quiet at the mention of Tanjirou actually going even quicker than her, and how her father praised him, she was really becoming jealous much as she hated to feel that way and act like a huge brat, not that she will ever admit it.

Kaen studied the girl's face, he could sense the jealousy vibes in there and he smiled, saying something to cheer her up. "I'm sure you're doing so well, I haven't seen you train, but I do sense the great effort you're doing!" He thumbs up with the signature Rengoku smile.

That helped with Mizu's confidence, she smiled softly. "Thanks, Kaen-kun." then she squeaked when suddenly she was pulled down into the water.

Giyuu stopped abruptly the conversation with Rengoku and turned to see what happened, immediately he dove and went after his firstborn. Mizu was using Total Concentration Breathing all the while, she wasn't choking or drowning at all, but she was wrestling to get free. Giyuu kicked harder and grabbed a hold of Mizu's arm tightly, he held his breathing and glared at what had pulled her down... a water demon huh? Of course, given demons weakness to sun, they could appear during daytime underwater.

The Hashira, pulled his sword.

"Mizu no Kokyuu, shi no kata: Uchishio!"

Immediately, the razor waves were sent forward and the demon was sliced into pieces, he held his daughter close with his free arm and hopped up, growling. This was his quality time with his daughter, friend and friend's son! No way he was going to allow a piece of big crap ruin it. He surfaced and hopped into the rocks. Rengoku gasping.

"What was that?" The Flame Hashira inquired worriedly. Giyuu placed his daughter down and checked her over, relieved that she wasn't injured.

"Stupid demons. I killed it." The Water Hashira said icily, pretty evidently upset. Rengoku placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Calm down, Tomioka. You saved the day. It won't ruin it for you and your daughter."

Kaen quickly went to Mizu and worriedly examined her, getting the same relief Giyuu got when she was fine.

Mizu was quiet, wide eyed and looking forward, she was a little shaken. Her father pulled her into a tight, protective fatherly hug.

Rengoku frowned, worried for his friend's daughter. However, fish started falling from the big pressure of the water form, and Kaen quickly tossed the net into the water, therefore successfully catching them.

"We got yummy fish!"

Mizu however was still shaken from the attack, she clutched her father shaking a little. Giyuu sighed softly, petting her head.

"It's alright, now, Mizu. No more danger, Papa's got you, Papa's got you." with an ever soothing voice, Giyuu reassured his daughter gently. Looking over and seeing the net with the captured fishes, smiling.

"We'll have a good feast tonight, let's continue this time, no danger is here."

Mizu slowly looked up and seeing that there were not more demons around, she calmed down and nodded, moving and helping Kaen pull out the net and so did the adults. Though Giyuu still glared at the water, not easy with these new underwater demons. But he sighed and shook his head, he wasn't letting it getting in the way of spending a nice day with Mizu and the Rengoku's.

Soon, they had a big net of fish and dragged all the way under some trees. Giyuu thought it was a perfect time to have snacks, so he put down the picnic blanket. Rengoku put down what he brought and the four sat down.

It was sunny and windy, a perfect day to just relax. The two Hashiras started talking about their time as colleagues, while their children also talked, Kaen smiling brightly all the time and munching on a sushi, Mizu stared at him and his smile, so bright, so full of merry life. She smiled back, this time without any shyness, it was clear that she liked Kaen, and so Kaen liked Mizu back, so all their chemistry worked.

Meanwhile, Tanjirou had told his adoptive mother, that he was going to walk for a bit in the forest with Nezuko, he was holding his little sister's hand, grabbing onto a stick and humming a little. The two siblings were also spending some quality time together, Tanjirou believed that they needed some time for themselves, after all they had a big family that tended to spend more time with the others and the Kamado, albeit now Tomioka siblings liked times as this.

"Nii-san, can we go see the dandelions?" Nezuko asked hopefully with her sweet smiled and her brother nodded, smiling back sweetly, he picked her on his back and ran down all the way to the meadow of flowers, with Nezuko giggling and cheering all the way.

Tanjirou rolled gently down with Nezuko now on his stomach and he raised her up, hearing her giggle and he laugh, he loved his little sister so much, he loved his eldest and little twin brothers as well, it didn't matter if they were not the same blood, the bond, that special bond was all that united them and mattered.

However soon, the two heard mocks and laugheter, Nezuko held from Tanjirou scared, and the boy scowled whipping around, his eyes narrowed and fell upon, once again, Shinazugawa Sakemi, Sassho and Sakuma. The Wind Hashira's troublemaker triplets.

"What do you want, Shinazugawa?" Tanjirou asked with a hissed, holding Nezuko tightly.

"Did you really think I meant that apology? Heck, you're so stupid!" Sakemi scoffed, his brothers were not really okay with following his brother's new stunt, pretty certainly their father warned them if something like what happened the other time occurred again, then their behinds would pay it.

"Nii-san please, Tou-san said no searching for trouble!" Sassho warned.

"T-that's true, just leave him alone with his sister, they are doing nothing to us!" Sakuma piped up.

"Shush! I will not let him roam free after what happened last time, that idiot made me act a fool of myself!" Sakemi snapped.

Tanjirou rolled his eyes. "Mind you, you were the one who knocked me out, my sister of course retalliated rightfully! And it was the duty of your father to teach you a lesson!" he narrowed his eyes, picking Nezuko up.

"Now, I heard that you are mastering all attacks to become a Demon Slayer like you dear 'Papa'." Sakemi sneered, putting emphasis in the papa word, as to say Giyuu wasn't his real father.

Tanjirou understood the message and grit his teeth. "What do you mean my 'Papa' he is my father!" he barked.

"Adopted... he is not your real father. In fact, you don't deserve having a Hashira as your father, Tomioka should've left you die with your pathetic excuse for a sister..."

Tanjirou felt something snapping inside himself, he placed Nezuko down and stood. "My sister... isn't... a PATHETIC EXCUSE!" He rushed over and quickly head-butted Sakemi in the forehead with his, tumbling him.

Sassho and Sakuma panicked and went to their brother's side. "Nii-san!"

Sakemi groaned and rubbed his head, still going for enraging Tanjirou. "So you are faster, then come fight me!" He stood, pushing off his brothers. Tanjirou narrowed his eyes, breathing heavily. "You really aren't worthy of the Tomioka last name, get it!"

Tanjirou rushed forward for another attack, only to feel a sharp cut on his shoulder, and he grumbled and clutched his bleeding shoulder, falling on his knees... Sakemi had stolen Sanemi's katana...and his brothers were mortified, they didn't think he was capable of doing so.

However, even Sakemi wasn't as brutal as other brats from outter town and when he saw what just happened, he paled up. "Kusou! Now I've done it..."

Nezuko immediately started screaming. "PAPA!"

"Retreat!" Sakemi quickly started to run, but was soon pounced on and pinned on his back, with his hands grabbed on his back, Mizu had appeared when she sensed something, so therefore, came running Giyuu and Rengoku, and Kaen to see what just happened.

"Tanjirou!" Giyuu quickly ran over to his bleeding son, who was whimpering and gripping his shoulder. Rengoku looked with a fiery harsh glare at the Shinazugawa's.

"That's it. You never learned from that other situation, you cut off his shoulder!" The Flame Hashira thundered and the culprit of this whimpered even more, Mizu wasn't letting him go, she was holding him down firmly. Seething in rage. While poor Nezuko was just crying and wailing in the background.

Kaen walked over to her and picked her up, trying to soothe her, while he looked on worriedly.

"I must take him to Kocho! Rengoku, don't let those three escape! I myself will deal with them later!" Giyuu snapped, picking up his whimpering son and rushing over to the Butterfly Mansion.

Rengoku easily grabbed the other two by the back of their shirts, looking not happy at all. He glared harshly at Sakemi who was trying his best to get free, but Mizu had the upper hand and kept him down, she planned to strike his bottom with her bokken, but decided to wait for when her father returned with her brother, he was better at it.

"Yoshi, yoshi. Nezuko-chan, yoshi, yoshi. It's okay, it's alright, your Nii-san will be alright," Kaen gently soothed, but Nezuko wasn't calming, she cried and cried.

"Kaen, hold these two, please." Rengoku said softly, while Kaen placed down Nezuko and pinned down the two, even if they didn't do anything, they should've stopped Sakemi. Rengoku walked slowly to the little girl and gently scooped her up.

"Nezuko-chan, look at me." the gentle Hashira said soothingly, the little girl looked up, hiccuping so hard meeting gentle eyes. "Tanjirou-kun will be just fine, he's very brave. And don't worry the one who did this with pay the price double the cost." he had promised her, the ever smile very present on his face.

"Rengoku-jisan..." Nezuko leaned over and hugged him, needing to hug something to calm down. Rengoku smiled softly and rubbed her back and sighed. He really didn't understand how bratty Sakemi could be, but now he had really done it.

* * *

Giyuu had reached the Butterfly Mansion. "Kocho Shinobu!" he called quickly, holding Tanjirou who kept bleeding out, the cut was deep and it needed to be treated quick. The Insect Hashira peaked from the doorway, she didn't question Tomioka's sudden busting in, she knew why now and quickly led him to the room upon which he did so quickly.

He placed his son down gently and held his hand, looking on worriedly, he was still seething with dangerous rage, the never of that brat. He knew he shouldn't try and discipline a kid when being this angry but he couldn't calm down the raging water dragon he had deep inside himself.

Shinobu grabbed some supplies she needed and some bandages, she gently disinfected the boy's arm, upon which he cried heavily. She was gentle though, not wishing to cause him more pain, once she cleared it out, she injected the area, earning a wail from Tanjirou as Giyuu squeezed his hand and ruffled his head, looking on worriedly as the skilled medic stitching up. The stitching didn't take much and soon it was taken care off, Shinobu bandaged him up.

Then she fetched him a cup of pain relieving remedy. "Drink this, Tanjirou-kun. Is for pain."

Tanjirou slowly opened his mouth, having his father help drink it, his sane shoulder was patted.

"You'll be alright, my son. I promise." The Hashira leaned and kissed his son's forehead.

"He should rest for a bit, and then leave when he feels a little better. The remedy will get him a bit sleepy." Shinobu explained. "Now I'm curious. How did he cut his shoulder? In training?"

Giyuu shook his head and clenched his fists. "No. It was Shinazugawa's stupid brat who did this to him. I will deal with him, I won't even tell the Wind Hashira about it, because I must show a scare to the boy... that way he'll learn not to be messing up with people."

"Tomioka... I know how cruel you can get when being this enraged. You'll end up doing something you'll regret later... calm down while you're here. Stay with your son." Shinobu calmly reasoned, she knew if she let Giyuu have it his way, things would get not so pretty.

Giyuu sighed and closed his eyes, breathing in and out, counting to ten mentally, taking a seat by his son and grabbing his hand. Tanjirou though pulled his hand away, which surprised his father.

"Son, what is wrong-?"

"Don't call me your son." Tanjirou said icily and turned away from the man. "I am not your son, I am unworthy of being called your son... of being a Tomioka. Nezuko and I aren't your real children..."

"Tomioka-Kamado Tanjirou," Giyuu spoke firmly. "You know that is not true at all. You ARE _my_ son and I love you as if!"

Tanjirou gripped the sheets of the bed he was laying and turned to Giyuu with teary eyes. "That's no true! I am not your son, your real children are Mizu, Kiyuu and Miyuu... I was always a burden a nuisance to deal with! I-!"

Giyuu cupped his cheeks and made him look at his eyes, they were serious. "I do not want you to speak that way of yourself, you are my son and I wll never stop saying it. You were never a nuisance to deal with, never. I decided to take you in my family, because the very first time I met you, I couldn't leave you like that, you were merely five years old and your sister was a baby, not even a year old. And ever since you became part of my family I have loved you and I will never stop doing so. Tanjirou, believe what I tell you, you are my son, not by blood. But blood does not matter, you don't have to feel this way just because blood doesn't unite us. You're just one of my family, Nezuko and you." he said softly, but firmly and his eyes eyes held so much sincerity.

Tanjirou gulped and whimpered. "That Shinazugawa brat told me I didn't deserve being your son or the Tomioka name, that you shoul've left me and Nezuko to die in that demon attack... he called Nezuko a pathetic excuse for a sister, I had to defend her, so a head-butted him and then provoked again, I went forward and that's when he stabbed my shoulder... he said all that because according to him, I made him to act a fool of himself that other time where he knocked me out!" he broke down crying, gripping his father, this was the first time in a long while he had cried like this.

Giyuu newly felt the rage inside him, this made his blood boil. He was so making the bloody brat pay the price. But first he needed to comfort his poor son. He gently hugged Tanjirou, careful as to not further his injury. He rubbed his back and cooed softly. "Everything that little prat said is a lie. You're a Tomioka and your sister is not pathetic, none of my children are." he gently rocked his sobbing son in his arms. He rested his forehead against Tanjirou's and closed his eyes, he needed to calm down, the rage was unreadable, but it was huge in amounts. He was shaking, he wanted to scream out, but he couldn't. All he needed to do was soothe Tanjirou and then calm himself.

However the remedy had made effect as Tanjirou had fallen fast asleep against his father. Giyuu slightly shifted him and saw his face more peaceful. He wiped away his tears and gently layed him back down, rubbing his forehead.

"Don't worry my son... don't believe in things as those... I very much will wash out the mouth of that kid with lemon squeeze."

* * *

**Bokken is the wooden Japanese sword for training purposes. **

**Tell me what you think of this chapter, I'll like the opinion of other people as well. I'll say this quick here, I don't just want just one person reviewing every chapter I post... and don't take it the wrong way, but sometimes it annoys me. Because I want to know what others think about this AU/story, and I ever just get reviews from one same person. So if you want to support me, to get better everyday, review new people, tell me where I must improve. English isn't my first language, so I do this for practice. **

**And if you have suggestions, what should Giyuu do to Sakemi?**

**Thanks for staying with me until now!**


End file.
